The Minorities in Science: Teachers and Students (MISTS) Program will provide a comprehensive service experience for ten minority high school students who are interested in pursuing careers in the health sciences and for one in-service K-12 science teacher who is interested in professional development that positively impacts on their teaching of science. This eight-week summer research experience will be enhanced with a series of career development and skills improvement seminars and other learning experiences aimed at developing personal and academic skills. The objectives of the MISTS Program are: 1. To provide comprehensive hands-on eight-week summer research experience. 2. To provide at least two colloquia designed to expose program participants to the growth of scientific knowledge in health-related areas. 3. To provide opportunities to develop mentoring ties between researchers, high school students and teachers. 4. To conduct 8 to 10 enrichment activities for students which will encourage academic skills enhancement and college enrollment. 5. To provide activities for students that will heighten awareness of biomedical/behavioral science research and other health sciences as careers. 6. To provide opportunities to enhance teachers' computer-based skills and modern laboratory techniques. 7. To provide assistance to teachers for the development of at least two lesson plans based on new knowledge gained through the research experience.